FUT 11 Summer transfers
Here you'll find a list of all the summer transfers, sorted by league. Feel free to help. *** I think it would be great if we sort the transfers not only by league, but also by club. I will do my best to finish the list by the end of the weekend.*** 'Liga BBVA' Diego: VFL Wolfsburg--> ((82)) Atlético de Madrid Jonathan De Guzmán ((77)) Villarreal CF Víctor Ruíz ((77)) Valencia CF Pablo Barrera ((77)) Real Zaragoza Luis García ((75)) Real Zaragoza Hélder Postiga ((77)) Real Zaragoza Vladimir Weiss ((76)) RCD Espanyol Fabregas ((86)) FC Barcelona 'Barclays Premier League' Arsenal: Per Mertesacker: Werder Bremen ((83)) Arsenal Gervinho ((82)) Arsenal Mikel Arteta: Everton ((82)) Arsenal Park Chu Young ((76)) Arsenal Aaron Ramsey ((76)) Arsenal André Santos ((75)) Arsenal Armand Traoré ((73)) Arsenal Henri Lansbury ((67)) Arsenal Francis Coquelin ((64)) Arsenal Aston Villa Blackburn Rovers Bolton Wanderers Chelsea Everton Fulham Liverpool Manchester City Manchester United Newcastle United Norwich City Queens Park Rangers Stoke City Sunderland Swansea City Tottenham Hotspur West Bromwich Albion Wigan Athletic Wolverhampton Wanderers Mikel Arteta: Everton--> ((82)) Arsenal Scott Parker: West Ham United--> ((80)) Tottenham Hotspur Raúl Meireles: Liverpool--> ((80)) Chelsea Per Mertesacker: Werder Bremen--> ((83)) Arsenal Bryan Ruíz: FC Twente ((81)) Fulham Shaun Wright-Phillips: Manchester City--> ((80)) Queens Park Rangers Yossi Benayoun ((79)) Arsenal Owen Hargreaves ((81)) Manchester City Wilson Palacios ((78 )) Stoke City Craig Bellamy ((81)) Liverpool Nicklas Bendtner ((79)) Sunderland Scott Dann ((77)) Blackburn Rovers Peter Crouch ((78 )) Stoke City Alan Hutton ((79)) Aston Villa Park Chu Young ((76)) Arsenal Crusat ((76)) Wigan Athletic Jermaine Jenas ((76)) Aston Villa Cameron Jerome ((78 )) Stoke City Luke Young ((77)) Queens Park Rangers Royston Drenthe ((77)) Everton Gaël Kakuta ((74)) Bolton Wanderers Davide Santon ((77)) Newcastle United Anton Ferdinand ((72)) Queens Park Rangers Zdeněk Grygera ((74)) Fulham Pablo Ibáñez ((74)) Birmingham City André Santos ((75)) Arsenal David N'Gog ((75)) Bolton Wanderers Emmanuel Adebayor ((83)) Tottenham Hotspur Joey Barton ((79)) Queens Park Rangers Samir Nasri ((85)) Manchester City Juan Mata ((82)) Chelsea Gabriel Obertan ((76)) Newcastle United Danny Welbeck ((76)) Manchester United Shane Long ((68 )) West Bromwich Albion Michel Vorm ((77)) Swansea City José Enrique ((73)) Liverpool Henri Lansbury ((67)) Arsenal Francis Coquelin ((64)) Arsenal Armand Traoré ((73)) Arsenal Aaron Ramsey ((76)) Arsenal Gervinho to Arsenal (new overall rating = 82) Tuncay ((75)) Bolton Wanderers Charles N'Zogbia ((79)) Aston Villa Chris Eagles ((71)) Bolton Wanderers Tyrone Mears ((73)) Bolton Wanderers Ben Foster ((80)) West Bromwich Albion Boaz Myhill ((74)) Birmingham City Nigel Reo-Coker ((76)) Bolton Wanderers Sergio Agüero ((85)) Manchester City Gaël Clichy >81 Manchester City Championship Jermaine Beckford ((76)) Leicester City David Bentley ((78 )) West Ham United Guy Demel ((73)) West Ham United Papa Bouba Diop ((75)) West Ham United Yakubu ((77)) Blackburn Rovers 'Serie A' Diego Forlán: Atlético de Madrid--> ((87)) Inter Eljero Elia: HSV--> ((80)) Juventus Mauro Zárate ((79)) Inter Miralem Pjanić ((79)) Roma Cesare Bovo ((76)) Genoa Thiago Ribeiro ((76)) Cagliari Goran Pandev ((81)) Napoli Sergio Floccari ((79)) Parma Simon Kjær ((78 )) Roma Juraj Kucka ((78 )) Genoa Fernando Gago ((78 )) Roma Antonio Nocerino ((75)) Milan Andrea Poli ((75)) Inter Edgar Álvarez ((76)) Palermo Matteo Brighi ((77)) Atalanta Luca Cigarini ((76)) Atalanta Edgar Barreto ((72)) Palermo Fabio Borini ((72)) Roma Michael Bradley ((76)) Chievo Verona Germán Denis ((75)) Atalanta Nicola Legrottaglie ((77)) Catania Alberto Aquilani ((79)) Milan Mattia Cassani ((78 )) Fiorentina Pablo Osvaldo ((77)) Roma 'Serie B' Mariano Bogliacino ((73)) Bari 'Bundesliga' Ivo Iličević ((78 )) Hamburger SV Aliaksandr Hleb ((82)) VfL Wolfsburg Chris ((76)) VfL Wolfsburg Slobodan Rajković ((73)) Hamburger SV Änis Ben-Hatira ((73)) Hertha BSC 'Ligue 1' Ireneusz Jeleń ((81)) LOSC Lille Joe Cole ((80)) LOSC Lille Mouhamadou Dabo ((77)) Olympique Lyonnais Diego Lugano ((82)) Paris Saint-Germain 'Eredivisie' Tim Matavž ((75)) PSV Leroy Fer ((73)) FC Twente Dmitry Bulykin ((72)) Ajax Otman Bakkal ((74)) Feyenoord Roy Beerens ((75)) AZ Przemysław Tytoń ((75)) PSV 'Russian League' Vladimir Gabulov ((79)) CSKA Moskva Mehdi Carcela-Gonzalez ((75)) Anzhi Makhachkala Jonathan Legear ((75)) Terek Grozny Alexei Eremenko ((73)) Rubin Kazan Samuel Eto'o ((86)) Anzhi Makhachkala Yuriy Zhirkov ((81)) Anzhi Makhachkala 'Liga do Brasil' 'Liga Portuguesa' Emiliano Insua ((75)) Sporting Steven Defour ((78 )) FC Porto Eliaquim Mangala ((73)) FC Porto 'Turkish Super League' Volkan Şen ((74)) Trabzonspor Mickaël Chrétien ((74)) Bursaspor Peter Pekarik ((73)) Kayserispor Prince Tagoe ((73)) Bursaspor Work in progress Sergey Kornilenko ((76)) Krylya Sovetov Samara Pape Malikou Diakhaté ((77)) Granada CF Cédric Mongongu ((74)) Évian Thonon Gaillard FC Tamudo ((74)) Rayo Vallecano Fabián Orellana ((73)) RC Celta de Vigo Doblas ((73)) Xerez CD Abdelkader Ghezzal ((73)) Cesena Max Gradel ((73)) AS Saint-Etienne Romaric ((75)) RCD Espanyol Christian Poulsen ((77)) Évian Thonon Gaillard FC Andrea Caracciolo ((73)) Genoa Martin Fenin ((74)) Energie Cottbus Mohamadou Idrissou ((76)) Eintracht Frankfurt Walter Pandiani ((76)) RCD Espanyol Gerhard Tremmel ((72)) Swansea City Ikechukwu Uche ((77)) Granada CF Rabiu Afolabi ((73)) AS Monaco Raúl Bravo ((75)) Rayo Vallecano Pasquale Foggia ((75)) Sampdoria Lynel Kitambala ((72)) AS Saint-Etienne Panagiotis Kone ((71)) Bologna Orbaiz ((75)) Olympiacos CFP Mohamed Adama Sarr ((75)) Racing Genk Fernando Tissone ((75)) RCD Mallorca Krisztián Vadócz ((73)) NEC Aganzo ((70)) Hércules CF Moises Hurtado ((77)) Granada CF Massimo Oddo ((73)) Lecce Rubén Pérez ((72)) Getafe CF Gergely Rudolf ((72)) Panathinaikos FC Patrick van Aanholt ((70)) Wigan Athletic Varela ((71)) Real Valladolid Henri Lansbury ((74)) West Ham United Simon Vukčević ((78 )) Blackburn Rovers Roque Santa Cruz ((80)) Real Betis Balompié Jean Makoun ((80)) Olympiacos CFP Stephan Andersen ((73)) Évian Thonon Gaillard FC Harry Kewell ((77)) Melbourne Victory Erik Huseklepp ((75)) Portsmouth Sereno ((75)) 1. FC Köln Albin Ekdal ((72)) Cagliari Sergio Romero ((77)) Sampdoria Anthony Annan ((78 )) Vitesse Sotirios Kyrgiakos ((79)) VfL Wolfsburg Edouard Cissé ((75)) AJ Auxerre Ismael Blanco ((76)) San Luis Hassan Yebda ((74)) Granada CF Rúben Micael ((79)) Real Zaragoza Carlos Martins ((79)) Granada CF Benjani ((76)) Portsmouth Nelson Haedo Valdez ((78 )) Rubin Kazan Václav Svěrkoš ((74)) Baník Ostrava Robbie Keane ((78 )) Los Angeles Galaxy Emmanuel Eboué ((77)) Galatasaray SK Ilsinho ((74)) Internacional Falcao ((85)) Atlético de Madrid Fernando Meira ((79)) Real Zaragoza Carlos Vela ((77)) Real Sociedad Carlos Salcido ((75)) Tigres U.A.N.L. Thomas Hitzlsperger ((77)) VfL Wolfsburg Carlos Bocanegra ((75)) Rangers Houssine Kharja ((76)) Fiorentina Güiza ((77)) Getafe CF McDonald Mariga ((75)) Real Sociedad Christian Puggioni ((75)) Chievo Verona Lincoln ((78 )) Avaí Marama Vahirua ((75)) AS Monaco Emmanuel Emenike ((73)) Spartak Moskva Arda Turan ((82)) Atlético de Madrid Raúl García ((75)) CA Osasuna David Suazo ((77)) Catania Mauro Cetto ((76)) Palermo Daniele Mannini ((77)) Siena Javier Pastore ((82)) Paris Saint-Germain Jérôme Leroy ((76)) Évian Thonon Gaillard FC John Carew ((80)) West Ham United Pierre Achille Webó ((75)) İstanbul BB Davide Lanzafame ((76)) Catania Michel ((76)) Getafe CF Alberto Paloschi ((74)) Chievo Verona Matteo Contini ((76)) Siena Dieumerci Mbokani ((78 )) Anderlecht Matthew Upson ((80)) Stoke City Ludovic Giuly ((76)) AS Monaco Zapater ((73)) Lokomotiv Moskva David Goodwillie ((74)) Blackburn Rovers Sebastien Frey ((83)) Genoa Gelson Fernandes ((73)) Leicester City Jeffrén ((72)) Sporting * Luton Shelton ((73)) Kardemir Karabükspor Kalu Uche ((76)) Neuchâtel Xamax DJ Campbell ((74)) Queens Park Rangers Sergio Canales ((76)) Valencia CF Héctor Bracamonte ((74)) FC Rostov Stipe Pletikosa ((77)) FC Rostov Wayne Routledge ((72)) Swansea City Jean-Pascal Mignot ((77)) AS Saint-Etienne Per Ciljan Skjelbred ((75)) Hamburger SV Landry N'Guemo ((74)) Girondins Bordeaux Ilan ((74)) AC Ajaccio Fabrice Abriel ((76)) OGC Nice Steed Malbranque ((74)) AS Saint-Etienne Jonathan Zebina ((71)) Stade Brestois Fabian Monzón ((70)) OGC Nice Leyti N'Diaye ((68 )) AC Ajaccio David Yelldell ((66)) Bayer 04 Leverkusen Joshua King ((67)) Borussia M'gladbach Jerry Vandam ((66)) SM Caen Koen Casteels ((63)) 1899 Hoffenheim David Stockdale ((71)) Ipswich Town Dédé ((76)) Eskişehirspor Bruno Gama ((74)) RC Deportivo Kenny Miller ((78 )) Cardiff City Jo Inge Berget ((73)) Molde FK Júlio Sérgio ((79)) Lecce Mohamed Sissoko ((78 )) Paris Saint-Germain Ciprian * ((76)) FC Schalke 04 Yohan Mollo ((75)) Granada CF Michael Johnson ((76)) Leicester City Mirko Vučinić ((82)) Juventus Alessandro Diamanti ((74)) Bologna Roberto ((76)) Real Zaragoza Zoltán Gera ((76)) West Bromwich Albion Zurab Khizanishvili ((73)) Kayserispor Maarten Stekelenburg ((82)) Roma Hilton ((76)) Montpellier SC Milan Jovanović ((80)) Anderlecht Santi Cazorla ((83)) Málaga CF Gabriel Heinze ((79)) Roma Milan Biševac ((75)) Paris Saint-Germain Felipe Caicedo ((76)) Lokomotiv Moskva Christian Träsch ((76)) VfL Wolfsburg Pedro León ((80)) Getafe CF Matthew Taylor ((75)) West Ham United Noé Pamarot ((74)) Granada CF Gianni Munari ((71)) Fiorentina Dorin Goian ((73)) Rangers Andrea Masiello ((74)) Atalanta Fabio Borini ((71)) Parma Germán Lux ((71)) RC Deportivo Jérémy Clément ((74)) AS Saint-Etienne Capdevila ((80)) SL Benfica Diego Capel ((79)) Sporting * Bojan ((79)) Roma Fernando Muslera ((77)) Galatasaray SK Ibson ((74)) Santos John Pantsil ((77)) Leicester City Eduardo ((80)) SL Benfica Rafael Sóbis ((77)) Fluminense Antonio Candreva ((75)) Cesena Chico ((75)) RCD Mallorca Sokratis Papastathopoulos ((76)) Werder Bremen Lee Wallace ((73)) Rangers Andrea Lazzari ((76)) Fiorentina Robert Acquafresca ((75)) Bologna Jô ((75)) Internacional Jozy Altidore ((76)) AZ Ignacio González ((74)) Standard Liège Barry Ferguson ((78 )) Blackpool Cribari ((72)) Cruzeiro Gianluca Comotto ((74)) Cesena Darío Cvitanich ((72)) Boca Juniors Riccardo Meggiorini ((73)) Novara Daniel de Ridder ((72)) Grasshopper-Club Leandro Lima ((71)) Avaí Stefano Guberti ((76)) Torino Miguel Angel Britos ((74)) Napoli Mario Santana ((76)) Napoli Stefano Lucchini ((74)) Atalanta Eder ((73)) Cesena Francisco Javier Rodríguez ((76)) VfB Stuttgart Alejandro Domínguez ((78 )) River Plate Pierre-Alain Frau ((72)) SM Caen Fernando Cavenaghi ((77)) River Plate Vitolo ((72)) Panathinaikos FC Clarke Carlisle ((73)) Preston North End Arturo Vidal ((82)) Juventus Alberto Aquilani ((79)) Liverpool Emiliano Insua ((75)) Liverpool Alexis Sánchez ((82)) FC Barcelona Jérémy Ménez ((79)) Paris Saint-Germain Blaise Matuidi ((75)) Paris Saint-Germain Felipe Melo ((78 )) Galatasaray SK Shay Given to Aston Villa (overall: 84) Henrique to Palmeiras (77) Lorik Cana to Lazio (78 ) Camunas to Villarrel (77) Pedro Mendes to Guimaraes (76) Sidney Govou to Evian (80) David Suazo to Cagliari (77) Martin Jiranek to Grozny (74) Denilson to Sao PAulo (79) Eidur Gudjohnsen to AEK (75) Adrian to Atletico Madrid (74) Ewerthon to Grozny (74) Alan Kardec to Santos (74) Jose Angel to Roma (73) Marco Russ to Wolfsburg (72) Toche to Panathinaikos (72) Aranda to Levante (74) Johan Elmander to Galatasaray (76) James Vaughan to Norwich (74) Bradley Johnson to Norwich (72) Juanma Ortiz to Rangers (74) Jerome Boateng to Bayern Munich (77) Jonathan Greening to Nott Forest (73) Doni to Liverpool (75) Stewart Downing to Liverpool (80) Djibril Cisse to Lazio (80 overall rating) Roger Johnson to Wolves (78 ) Frank Rost to Red Bulls (80) Alex Silva to Flamengo (78 ) John Arne Riise to Fulham (80) Axel Witsel to Benfica (75) Paul Konchesky to Leicester (75) Jay Bothroyd to QPR (74) PE Aubameyang to St Etienne (74) Ruffier to St Etienne (80) Inler to Napoli (80) Woodgate to Stoke (78 ) D'Agostino to Siena (78 ) Zapata to Villarreal (77) Ochoa to Ajaccio (79) Moreira to Swansea (76) Riether to Cologne (76) Pape Pate Diouf to Copenhagen (75) Vaughan to Sunderland (74) Stankevicius to Lazio (74) Pereirinha to Sporting (75) Caldwell to Birmingham (74) Bowyer to Ipswich (77) Phillips to Blackpool (74) Brazil Transfers (Changed to common names) Junior Cesar >>73 Flamengo Fabrício >>71 Fluminense Cleber Santana >>74 Atlético Paranaense Rafael >>71 Atlético Goianiense Anselmo >>62 Atlético Goianiense Brandão >>76 Cruzeiro Luís Fabiano >>84 São Paulo Diego Souza >>77 Vasco da Gama Kléberson >>74 Atlético Paranaense Bolatti >>75 Internacional Carlos Alberto >>77 Grêmio Escudero >>71 Grêmio Guilherme Santos >>69 Atlético Mineiro Adriano >>79 Corinthians Wellington Paulista >>73 Palmeiras Lulinha >>67 Corinthians Dudu Cearense >>78 Atlético Mineiro Fabio Coentrao >>82 Real Madrid Federico Marchetti >>80 Lazio Pablo Piatti >>78 Valencia David Navarro >>79 Neuchatel Xamax Jaime Valdes >>78 Parma Ukra >>74 Braga Demy De Zeeuw >>77 Spartak Moscow Valeri Bojinov >>78 Sporting Erwin Hoffer >>73 Eintracht Frankfurt Andrea Mantovani >>74 Palermo Charlie Adam >>80 Liverpool Ezequiel Garay >>80 SL Benfica Emir Spahić >>77 Sevilla FC Hasan Salihamidzic >>73 VfL Wolfsburg Robert Earnshaw >>72 Cardiff City Calatayud >>74 RCD Mallorca Jonathan Pitroipa >>74 Stade Rennais Kiko >>74 Barcelona B Abraham Paz >>73 FC Cartagena Gennaro Bracigliano >>73 Olympique de Marseille Daisuke Matsui >>73 Dijon Football Cristian Riveros >>74 Kayserispor Georginio Wijnaldum >>79 PSV Kolbeinn Sigthórsson >>72 Ajax Míchel >>74 Hércules CF John O'Shea >>80 Sunderland Connor Wickham >>74 Sunderland Wes Brown >>78 Sunderland Zdeněk Pospěch >>73 1. FSV Mainz 05 Christian Fuchs >>73 FC Schalke 04 Christian Pander >>75 Hannover 96 William Kvist >>76 VfB Stuttgart Mehmet Ekici >>73 Werder Bremen Valter Birsa >>71 Genoa Marco Donadel >>74 Napoli Stijn Schaars >>75 Sporting * Victor Obinna >>72 Lokomotiv Moskva Mehdi Lacen >>74 Getafe CF Juan Ángel Albín >>77 RCD Espanyol Chica >>71 Real Betis Balompié Óscar Trejo >>74 Real Sporting de Gijón Michael Chopra >>74 Ipswich Town Grégory Thil >>74 Dijon Football Mathieu Coutadeur >>75 FC Lorient Ralf Fährmann >>71 FC Schalke 04 Michael Mancienne >>74 Hamburger SV Thomas Kraft >>73 Hertha BSC Andreas Ottl >>73 Hertha BSC Ibrahima Traoré >>71 VfB Stuttgart Patrick Ochs >>75 VfL Wolfsburg Alberto Paloschi >>74 Milan Nemanja Matić >>70 SL Benfica Emmanuel Emenike >>73 Fenerbahçe SK Halil Altintop >>76 Trabzonspor Paulo Henrique >>73 Trabzonspor De Gea >83 Manchester United Andreas Granqvist>76 Genoa Reto Ziegler >79 Juventus Christian Benítez>77 América Sergio Asenjo >78 Atlético de Madrid Natxo Monreal >77 Málaga CF Héctor Moreno >75 RCD Espanyol Gökhan Ünal >77 Kayserispor Gilberto Silva >78 Grêmio Tom Cleverley, >77 Manchester United Sylvain Marveaux>79 Newcastle United Jamie O'Hara >75 Wolverhampton Wanderers Jérémy Morel >77 Olympique de Marseille Ilkay Gündogan >74 Borussia Dortmund Joaquín >80 Málaga CF Emiliano Viviano >80 Inter Domenico Criscito >78 Zenit St. Petersburg César Delgado >79 Monterrey Dimitri Payet >79 LOSC Lille Gaetano D'Agostino >78 Udinese Stefano Guberti >76 Roma Antonio Floro Flores >76 Udinese Juan PabloCarrizo >75 Lazio Jean Francois Gillet >76 Bologna Houssine Kharja >75 Genoa Torsten Frings >81 Toronto FC Hassan Yebda >74 SL Benfica Davide Lanzafame >76 Palermo Craig Gardner >74 Sunderland Henning Hauger >75 Hannover 96 Jonathan Biabiany >77 Parma Dwayne De Rosario >75 D.C. United Anthony Ujah >67 1. FSV Mainz 05 Oguchi Onyewu >75 Sporting * Petri Pasanen >72 Red Bull Salzburg Nicolas Maurice-Belay >76 Girondins Bordeaux Jeffrey Bruma >71 Hamburger SV Florent Sinama-Pongolle >76 AS Saint-Etienne Dorge Kouemaha >71 1. FC Kaiserslautern Artur Sobiech >68 Hannover 96 Nassim Ben Khalifa >68 BSC Young Boys Oscar Wendt >74 Borussia M'gladbach Lewis Holtby >74 FC Schalke 04 Papastathopoulos >76 Genoa Djalma >73 FC Porto Ander Herrera >75 Athletic Club de Bilbao Rubén >75 CA Osasuna Abdoulaye Faye >76 West Ham United Keiren Westwood >74 Sunderland Danny Graham >72 Swansea City Julien Fére >74 Stade Rennais Neuer, Manuel 86 Young, Ashley 83 Diego Alves 82 Şahin, Nuri 83 Nolan, Kevin 79 Ba, Demba 80 Friedel, Brad 82 Douchez, Nicolas82 Gameiro, Kévin 82 Pirlo, Andrea 82 Mexès, Philippe 82 Dzsudzsák, Balázs80 Rami, Adil 81 Cabaye, Yohan 80 Schürrle, Andre 80 Klose, Miroslav 83 Toulalan, Jérémy83 César (GK) 79 Zokora, Didier 81 Larsson, Sebastian79 Amalfitano, Morgan79 Janssen, Theo 79 Taiwo, Taye 80 Rodríguez, Alberto Junior79 Diego C astro 78 Lopo 81 Mathijsen, Joris 79 Manu Del Moral 78 Trochowski, Piotr 79 Dani Parejo 78 Ujfaluši, Tomáš 79 Renato 77 Pedretti, Benoît 78 Perišić, Ivan 77 Bracalli 77 Salvio, Eduardo 74 Van Nistelrooy, Ruud 81 Altintop, Hamit 79 José Callejón 79 Korkmaz, Egemen 77 Henderson, Jordan 79 Jones, Phil 79 Rafinha 79 Schieber, Julian 78 Lakic, Srdjan 76